


//untitled//

by RyanNew



Series: an au a day // summer 2015 [3]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Pride event, Public Speaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4378277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanNew/pseuds/RyanNew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so yeah, patrick should have warned logan he was coming. but he'd not seen his little brother in almost four months, and that was a long time. plus, today was a big day. there was no way he would miss it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	//untitled//

**Author's Note:**

> day three of my au a day thingy (cheating as this will probably be going up in the early hours of monday but shhhhh) // 19.07.15
> 
> "*insert band member here* has a lil sibling who's gonna speak at an LGBT pride even and *band member* shows up unexpectedly, cute siblingy fluff ensues"
> 
> logan is based on my hella rad dudebro platonic husband ((@bendydick_cucumberpatch on instagram))

so yeah, patrick should have warned logan he was coming. but he'd not seen his little brother in almost four months, and that was a long time. plus, today was a big day. there was no way he would miss it.

he watched as his little brother walked up ono the stage, in front of a microphone. logan was not usually good at public speaking. in fact, it scared the crap out of him. but, as patrick had been told through an excited series of texts from his mother, his school was having an lgbt pride event for the first time, and as one of the student leaders of the lgbt mentoring team, he'd been asked to talk in an assembly.

logan cleared his throat. "i've been asked to speak today about what pride means to me. first of all, i suck at public speaking, so sorry in advance if i screw up. anyway, pride. pride, as an event, is when lgbt people from all over the spectrum come together to prove that they are not ashamed of who they are. it is where we are able to come forward and say, 'this is who i am. i am mot my sexuality, my sexuality is part of me.'. it is where we can express ourselves as a community who are unashamed of who they are. i am proud to be part of my school's movement towards accepting the community, starting with our mini version of a pride parade. but this speech isn't meant to be about what pride _is_. this is about what pride means to me. so let's go."

he shuffled around some notecards, and patrick took a few moments to look at him. in the past four months, a lot had changed. his hair was a little shorter, and what was once jet black had changed to dark brown. he was a little taller, and seemed a little happier, but maybe patrick was imagining that. either way, he looked nothing like he had a year ago. which is a good thing. 

"for me, my sexuality has never been a big deal. yeah, i like boys. yeah, i like girls. yeah, i like everything in between. i've never really thought that being pansexual was something i needed to be proud of. it's just me. but something i have to find the strength within myself to love and accept is my being trans. as a transgender person, it seems that, just by being myself, i cannot love who i am. i am trapped in the body and the life of a 15 year old girl, and that isn't who i am. the best way i can think to explain it, is that i am a cat, leading a parade of dogs, and talking about how great it is to be a dog, whilst everybody meows at me and calls me a good kitty." he stopped and laughed, "that's maybe not a great way of saying it. but it's like, every time somebody calls me a she, or calls me by my birthname, it physically hurts. and it's hard to step forward and say that i'm proud of that. 

but, being part of the lgbt+ community makes it feel like there are certain... responsibilities. i stand up for other trans people, i challenge when i hear homophobia in the hals, et cetera. and other members of the community, as well as allies, do the same thing. and that support network reminds me of the positives of the situation. i'm stuck in this body, but without that i never would have made some of my best friends who are also lgbt. 

sometimes it can be hard to love myself. but pride, to me, is having others that do. pride is having other people that love you enough that it fills gaps where you haven't been able to love yourself. pride is love. pride is community. pride is support. thank you for listening." 

he stepped off the stage to the sound of an entire hall of people applauding. patrick noticed that logan's hands were shaking slightly. the smile on his face, however, suggested that the positive response was overwhelming his nerves. 

after the rest of the speakers had gone up and said their bit, and the hall began to empty, patrick walked off to find logan. when he did, he pulled him into a hug.  
"i thought you weren't home from tour until next week?"  
"did you expect me to miss this, dude?"  
"i haven't seen you in forever." 

they pulled away from the hug and logan looked up with teary eyes. the two of them had always had the ability to have conversations without actaully speaking. they had one which was basically just a load of crap about how they missed each other, how patrick was proud of logan, etc. it was a few minutes before there was actually any real sound. 

"pick amovie. i know you're gonna go wth something marvel, but at least let me finish my sentence. we're gonna rent a movie, buy a ton of junk, and we're having a bro night. sound cool, bro?"  
logan grinned, "totally, bro."  
_"bro."_

**Author's Note:**

> I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE ENDING IS SHUT UP
> 
> okay it's only like half an hour into the 20th lets ignore this and pretend i posted it on the 19th
> 
> but yeah logan is bro af


End file.
